Mistaken
by mindspsychoaddict
Summary: Emily and JJ get called to Strauss' office, but not for the reason they think. The second in my 'spinoffs' but you don't have to read the others to know what's going on.


**The second in my 'spinoff' series. You don't have to read the other ones to get what's going on in this one. I'd love it if you reviewed.**

Mistaken

Section Chief Strauss was standing at her office window watching her agents 'working' in the bullpen of the BAU, Quantico, Virginia. She did this on a daily basis. She would stand there watching them, until someone did something bad and she just 'happened' to leave her office at that time so she could catch the perpetrator red-handed. A low method, yes but she was bored and this was fun.

They had copped on to her scheme a while ago and it wasn't as fun anymore. They made sure to glance up at her office to make sure she wasn't there before doing something that wouldn't be looked on as favourable. So her scheme wasn't as fun anymore.

But she still watched them, caught every move. She was trying to learn to lip read so she could know what they were saying. If it was anything about her, immediate trouble.

At the moment, the Tech Analyst Penelope Garcia, who Strauss found rather strange, was over by Derek Morgan's desk. Not doing anything wrong as such, but she had an office. They were chatting, when they should have been working. But she couldn't really give out to them for that, for all she knew they had no work to do. She had promted Derek Morgan to Unit Chief a few moths ago and he had exceeded her expectations. He was probably the only agent she was somewhat civil to.

The rather odd Spencer Reid was at his own desk reading a book. Since she had started watching them, that was the third one he had read. He was a valuable asset to the team, they were lucky to have someone of his intelligience but that didn't mean she had to be nice to him did it?

Aaron Hotchner, the bane of her life, had come down and met David Rossi, another pain, in the bullpen. They were discussing a case. She had tried to get Aaron Hotchner to leave but failed. The reason was that she secretly had feelings for him, unprofessional feelings, and she believed if he was gone she would forget these feelings. She had tried everything for him to leave, she had even planted Agent Emily Prentiss to spy on him, but she was loyal to him. The sooner he was out the better.

The Emily Prentiss in question was sitting at her desk, talking to the Media Liasion Jennifer Jareau. They were very close to each other, their hands were almost touching. Whenever she watched her agents, those two were almost always together, and sat very close to each other. She had seen them hug a lot, for no apparent reason, and they even sometimes linked hands while talking to each other. She had begun watching them closely in the last few weeks and had found they were always looking and smiling at each other. They always stood very close and there was frequent unnecessary touching. Hands brushing off each other, placing hands on their back or shoulder while passing each other, and often leaning on each other as well as the occasional hand holding.

She watched those two closely for a few minutes, forgetting everyone else as she kept her eyes locked on the two female agents. They were obviously talking about something funny, they were both laughing and grinning like idiots. Their feet were touching underneath the desk. Strauss decided there was something unnatural about their relationship, and made the rash decision to call them up to her office.

She exited her office, and heaed down to the bullpen, her heels clicking on the floor, a warning that a fire breathing monster was arriving. The bullpen immediatly quietened down, agents turned back to their desks to look busy. Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau both dived to sit down on the same chair and ended up sitting on each other. The blonde agent jumped up quickly and sat on the brunette's desk picking up a file and pretending to read it to her. It didn't fool Strauss, she was holding it upside down. ''Agents Prentiss, Jareau, I want to see you in my office in ten minutes,'' she ordered.

Both agents heads snapped up. ''Uh yes ma'am,'' Agent Jareau replied, in a very official tone, the same she used to deal with the media.

''Of course ma'am,'' Agent Prentiss said.

''Oh and Agent Jareau, you're holding the file upside down,'' Strauss stated, turning round and stalking back to her office.

The two agents turned to look at each other. ''Emily what did you do?'' JJ asked, with a scared and horrified look on her face.

''What did I do? What did you do?'' Emily answered, the exact same look on her face.

''I did nothing. Did you?''

''No.''

''What did you do?'' Derek Morgan asked, a huge smirk plastered on his face.

''Yes, what did you do?'' Hotch asked also, arriving over at Emily's desk with Rossi.

''Nothing!'' they replied simultaneously.

''Well you must have done something. Strauss wouldn't be caling you up to her office for nothing,'' Rossi remarked, pointing out the obvious.

''What's everybody talking about?'' Reid inquired. looking up from his book.

''Reid, can you ever be on the same page as us for once?'' Morgan said.

''I was reading,'' he replied innocently.

''What do you think it could be Jayje?'' Emily asked.

''I have no idea. Maybe it was for the last case. You and I caught the UnSub by ourselves, remember? It must be that!''

''Maybe, it's the only thing that makes sense.''

''It makes perfect sense.''

Emily and JJ waited a few more minutes before heading up to Strauss' office. They knocked on the door and entered. Strauss was sat at her desk, her glasses on. It reminded them both of The Big Bad Wolf in Little Red Riding Hood. The glasses were ''to see them better.''

They looked at each other before entering, and both sat down on one of the chairs in front of her desk. She looked at them for a minute before speaking, making sure to make them nervous. ''Do you know what you're here for agents?'' she asked, sitting back in her chair and watching them with amusement.

They both looked at each other before Agent Jareau said ''We have an idea. Ma'am,'' she added quickly.

''I want you to describe the exact nature of your relationship to me,'' she stated. They looked at each other again, what was with all the looking?

Emily Prentiss answered this time. ''Our relationship?''

''Yes, I want to know the nature of your relationship.''

They looked at each other yet again and Agent Prentiss started off. ''Well, we're co-workers, and outside work were friends.''

''Very good friends,'' Agent Jareau added, looking at Agent Prentiss AGAIN.

''And that's all?''

''Yes,'' they both replied at the same time.

''How good of friends would you say you are?''

''Very good friends,'' Agent Jareau said again.

''Best friends. I would trust her with my life, I would trust her with my daughter's life,'' Agent Prentiss clarified, smiling slightly at the blonde agent next to her.

''Ah yes little Rose isn't it?''

''Yes ma'am,'' Agent Prentiss replied, slightly confused.

''Agent Jareau here is her godmother I believe?''

''Yes ma'am I am. What has this got to do with anything?''

''I'm just checking. So you two are just friends?''

''Yes ma'am,'' they replied in unison.

''So you're not romantically involved?''

''What! No!'' they both shouted, looking at each other for about the twentieth time since they entered the dragon's lair. ''Why would you even think that?'' Agent Jareau asked.

''I have perfect reason to believe you two are seeing each other. All the touching, hugging, smiling and looking at each other, why you've looked at each other nearly twenty times in the few minutes you've been here.''

They looked at each other again before Agent Prentiss said ''Were close, but were not seeing each other.''

''Most friends are close but they don't touch each other as much as you do.''

''It's just a thing we do ma'am,'' Agent Jareau stated. ''It's just a part of us.''

''In my time at the BAU I've seen agents who act as intimately as you two do and it turned out they were sleeping with each other.''

''Were not sleeping with each other!'' they both cried. ''Ma'am, I have a husband and daughter at home who I love with all my heart and wouldn't even think of betraying, never mind with my best friend and Rose's godmother! That's the ultimate betrayal, if I ever did have...relations, with JJ, and he found out he would be so hurt. She's like my sister, she's like family to me,'' Agent Prentiss stated.

''It's exactly the same with me. Emi-Agent Prentiss is my best friend. I wouldn't ruin what I have with her by sleeping with her. She's too important to me to risk that. And I have a son and I am in a relationship with Ho-...Henry's dad,'' she said, slowing down at the last bit. If Strauss ever realised that it was actually her and Hotch were in a relationship she would fire them both on the spot.

Strauss looked at them both for a moment. They clearly meant a lot to each other and all she had on them was the way they acted around each other. She had no solid proof they were having an affair. She would find them out though, it was her new life mission to out Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau. ''Right, you can go.''

Both agents sighed, thanked her, even though they didn't see why, she wrongly accused them of being lesbians for god's sake, and left. They walked a bit away from Strauss's office before stopping and turning to each other. ''Oh my god Em, she thought we were lesbians,'' JJ whispered.

Emily turned towards the bullpen where every agent present was trying to watch them without it being too obvious. But you can't fool an incensed profiler who was pissed because she was just accused of sleeping with her best friend.

''I know! Why would she think that?''

''Well we do touch a lot,'' JJ admitted.

''Ya but in a completley innocent, platonic way.''

''She didn't know that.''

''Stop defending her JJ! She had no right ot accuse us of that!''

''I know and I am mad. I'm just worried I might have landed myself and Hotch in it.''

''You came fairly close to telling her Jay.''

''Do you think I covered it up?''

''I say so. If she suspected you and Hotch were at it she wouldn't even wait to ask you, she'd fire you like that,'' Emily said clicking her fingers.

''That's why she can never find out,'' JJ said grimly. ''Come on, lets head back down and put them out of their misery.''

They walked back down to the bullpen where their team pretended they had only noticed them now. ''What did she want?'' Morgan asked.

''She thinks were lesbians,'' Emily said sitting back down in her chair. JJ perched herself on her desk.

''What!'' Morgan said, smiling and erupting into laughter. ''You serious? She thinks you're lesbians!''

''Yep, she asked for the exact 'nature of our relationship','' JJ replied, playing with the snowglobe on Emily's desk that was her favourite toy.

''Oh my god!'' Garcia cried. ''This is delicious! I have to blog about this!''

''Say one word Garcia and I'll shoot you,'' Emily threatened, spinning round to face her with a scowl on her face.

''Not if I get there first Em,'' JJ said not looking up from the snowglobe.

''Huh, I can't believe this. This is hilarious,'' Morgan replied. He had come off the first high and was just launching into the second.

''Well I'm glad you find this so funny Derek, I can't wait until the day you're called up to Strauss' office accused of being gay for Reid,'' Emily said, biting her lip to prevent a smile forming.

''Why would she think that? I mean with you and Blondie there's reason for her to think you're lesbians,'' he defended.

''Derek, I control the information going in and out of this entire building. I can get everyone thinking you and Reid are having an affair,'' JJ said looking up from the snowglobe.

''You wouldn't do that.''

''Just try me.''

Morgan could see she was serious and went back to his own desk never saying a word about it again. JJ and Emily smiled at each other and continued their conversation before they were accused of sleeping together. Garcia went back to her office smiling, as did Hotch and Rossi. Reid looked up from his book that he had just finished and saw Emily and JJ talking. ''Hey I thought you had to go to Strauss' office.''


End file.
